Locations
This page will contain a comprehensive list of locations found in the world of Lost Odyssey. right|Lost Odyssey Locations Story Locations Uhra * The Great Gate ** Inside the Tower * Monorail ** The Great Gate Station ** The Central Station ** The Castle Station * Central Station Square * Main Street ** Virno's Tavern ** Barkus' Arms and Armor Emporium ** Tolsan's Inn * Residential Area * Gongora's Mansion **Garden **Hallway **Magic Research Lab **Study **Courtyard **Secret Cave **Professor K's Dungeon **Magic Experimentation Laboratory * Back Alley * Back Alley Sewers * Castle of Uhra **Station Square ** Outside of the Front Gate ** Inside of the Castle ** Ceremonial Amphitheater of the Sky * Uhra Sewers ** Giant Drain ** Conduit ** Destroyed Passage ** Treatment Plant ** Magic Tank ** Uhra Army Underground Dock Ipsilon Mountains * Valley Road * Near Mountain Hut * Mountain Hut * Northern Ridge * Peak * Southern Slope * Cart Track * Mining Site Grand Staff Construction Base * Temporary Laboratory * Engineer's Resting Room * Building Material Warehouse Sea of Baus * Eastern Shore * Rocks near Sunken Ship * Reef Shallows * Beach of the Wastes * Crater Island ** Numara Troop Camp City of Numara (Free Ocean State of Numara) * White Square ** Thelran's Inn * Main Street ** Artists' Salon ** Ninn's Boutique ** Nalia's Item Shop * Canal Street ** Meia Family Art Studio ** Katyla Family House ** Sanuman Family House ** Hiss' Variety Store * Numara Palace ** Numara Palace Facade ** Philosopher's Chamber ** Corridor Garden *** Chamber of Flowers *** Winds Chamber *** Songs Chamber *** Waves Chamber *** Queen's Chamber *** Songs Chamber * Port of Numara ** Shipyard ** Terminal Building * Ghost Town ** City of Ruins ** Cooke's and Mack's House ** Funeral Procession Beach Crimson Forest * Maze of Gloom * Near Swamp * Sorcerer's Shrine ** Chamber of Stone Tablets ** Dungeon Shrine ** Altar of the Abyss Mountain Village of Tosca * Tolty's Inn * Deeno Family House * Old Man Bosso's House Old Sorceress' Mansion * Exterior * Entrance Hall * Hallway * Courtyard * Old Sorceress' Hermitage Northern Cape Black Cave * Maze of Darkness * Foul Swamp * The Great Hall of Foul Creatures * Helltrap City of Saman (Merchants' Town Saman) * Main Street ** Erlio Family House ** Kersen's Inn ** Emelo's Tavern ** House of Riordan the Merchant ** Audun's Item Shop * Port of Saman ** Oreego's Emporium Experimental Staff * Samanese Merchant Ship * Marine Division * Power Division * Operation Division * Upper Division * Outer Division * Glass Chamber Ice Canyon * Glacier Fang * Ice Gorge * Blizzard Peak * Snowy Plateau Gohtza City (Magic Industry City of Gohtza) * Elevated Entrance * Middle Town ** Middle Town – Store ** Hotel Crown * High Town ** Gohtza Palace - Meeting Chamber * Low Town ** Rosa's Restaurant ** Abandoned Apartment *** 10th Floor **** Gambler's Hideout **** Raihel's General Store *** 9th Floor **** Bargel's Inn *** 7-8th Floor **** Room *** Backyard * Gohtza Station ** Waiting Room ** Platform Aurora Bound Train Snow Covered Trail Old Gohtza * Scrap Dungeon * Western District * Eastern District Frozen Trail East-bound Track Gohtzan Refugee Camp * Storage Tent * Lodging Tent * Medical Tent Crashed Magic Train Site Burning Cave * Path of Steam * The Path of Dankness * Path of Poison Mist * Path of Strange Rocks * Underground Lake The Great Ancient Ruins * Legacy of the Eastern Tribe * Astral Square * Hanging Corridor * Lunar Palace * Throne of the Sun Grand Staff * Engine Section * Second Boiler * Power Armory * Engine Control Section * Central Connector Section * First Boiler * Upper Connector Section * Transportation Lift * Magic Control Section * Glass Chamber * Control Room * Magic-Powered Unit * Maintenance Lift Tower of Mirrors Optional Locations * Khent (Only available before the destruction of Gohtza) * Temple of Enlightenment ** The Square of Eternity ** The Valley of Loneliness ** The Precipice of Hopelessness ** The Corridor of Timelessness ** The Altar of Truth * Pirate Fortress ** Sed's Studio * Terrace Cave * Numara Atoll * Forgotten Cave * Kelolon Village * Snowfields of the Northern Land See also: Lost Odyssey World Map Category:Locations Category:Game Info